Audubon Bay
The Audobon Bay is the water surrounding St. Canard. It connects to the ocean, making it part of Neptunia's domain. Its existence is also eagerly made use of by the Liquidator. The iconic Audubon Bay Bridge connects one side of St. Canard to the outskirts that lead to Duckburg. History Audubon Bay is the water surrounding about three quarters of St. Canard. Its origin is a river coming from inland and its end point is the ocean only a few miles further. The bay is important to the economy of the city and provides a great area of recreation to the citizens. Fiction Cartoon Having both the police after him and Taurus Bulba's henchmen after Gosalyn, Darkwing Duck goes for drastic measures and drives the Ratcatcher into the bay. All pursuers think he just drove himself and Gosalyn into suicide, but in truth he got them to a special underwater elevator entrance to Darkwing Tower. Gosalyn thinks it's awesome. / The Liquidator hardens the water of the bay to eliminate the final element of competition Sparkling Crystal Pure Flood Water could have. Fishes and boats get stuck where they are until Darkwing and Launchpad defeat the Liquidator. Neptunia has her troops attack the beaches to deal with St. Canard's pollution of her waters, which puts Darkwing on her trail. She has him and Launchpad captured when they won't back off and reveals that she's working on a plan to clog the river mouth to flood St. Canard and flush out the polluters. Darkwing can't stop her, but does escape when she's gone and comes after her in his submarine. Billy squeezes him and Launchpad out and Neptunia follows to finish the job. Darkwing defeats her, but she refuses to unflood St. Canard. Launchpad, who understands why she's doing what she's doing, talks with her and convinces her to cancel her plan. Once the bay is back to normal, Darkwing thanks her and an uneasy alliance is formed between his team and her. Neptunia and Hal move in to stop a boat from dumping unsold copies of Pelican's Island Season 3 into the bay, but are stopped themselves by a giant beanstalk crashing down into the water in front of them. Atop the beanstalk is the St. Canard Police Station, so Neptunia is forced to concern herself with saving the people still inside first. Roughly the same happens a few hours later when Neptunia has to save army soldiers who have fallen off the Audubon Bay Bridge. This brings her into contact with several other heroes, with whom she forms the Justice Ducks. Neptunia's more concerned with the ocean still and leaves to take care of some matters when Hal gets her attention back on the city. Liquidator is flooding the place with the bay's water to forcibly sell his inflatable boats. Neptunia goes in to save the citizens, but gets defeated by the villain. He takes her to the Fearsome Five's hideout, where Megavolt has a few things to say about the water too, as it's shortcircuiting his freshly confiscated power company. Darkwing and Launchpad borrow the time machine from SHUSH to follow Quackerjack to the year 1291. Darkwing makes a mistake in activating the time machine within Darkwing Tower, because Audubon Bay Bridge does not exist in 1291 and thus the vehicle and its two passengers fall down into Audubon Bay. Darkwing and Launchpad are fished out by Binketh, but they have to leave the time machine behind for the time being. At some point, a new maximum security prison specializing in supervillains is built on a steep mountain on an island some miles from St. Canard. The Fearsome Four are locked up there and Negaduck visits them to steal their powers with the Mystic Eye of Quackzalcoatl. Once he has the powers, he makes a path back to St. Canard by Moses-ing the bay with Liquidator's powers. He later uses those same powers to flood St. Canard with the bay to cause maximum chaos. Another time, Darkwing and his team have to deal with a powerful entity known as Paddywhack. Once he's defeated, they tie up his box with chains and throw him in the water below Darkwing Tower to be rid of him forever. This is a mistake, as a fish swallows the box and becomes the new host of the demon. Again later, Negaduck mans his yacht to get close to the bridge to use magic crystal amulet on it and turn it against the city. Darkwing stops him more with luck than tactic, sinking the yacht in the process. Disney Adventures comics Darkwing and Launchpad return to St. Canard to deal with Fluffy, but his flee powder is forcing out the last of the civilians, whose numbers block Audubon Bay Bridge. To get across Audubon Bay, Darkwing summons the River-Ratcatcher to their location. Anticipating an army of cats on the other side, he attaches a fishing net at the back of the vehicle. By the time the cats are in sight, the duo has caught plenty of fish to distract them with and move on safely. Boom Studios! comics People in, on, and around the bay start disappearing into the water, causing a massive panic that leads to Darkwing getting the blame, especially when Myron Plastic disappears during his investigation. To clear his name, Darkwing has Launchpad use his influence as CEO of Quackwerks to announce a performance on Tuesday 17:00 on Audubon Bay Bridge where he will get rid of the evil. He asks Morgana to use her magic to detect who is behind the strange water, so Darkwing can look more impressive. Morgana's attempt to read the evil only gives her a headache, so with the cameras on him Darkwing gambles the Liquidator to be behind the disappearances. Liquidator does rise out of Audubon Bay, but only to explain he too is a victim of something far more evil. His words are cut short by the arrival of Darkwarrior Duck, who sends everyone running for their lives. The invasion of "Darkwings" Darkwarrior is part of is organized by Negaduck and Magica De Spell. Their scheme deprioritizes the water research. In battle with Magica, Morgana loses her power to the other sorceress due to the source absorber. Magica uses her new power to capture Morgana in a beam that will erase her memories, but this has the unexpected effect that Morgana's mental powers increase to see what she couldn't before: Paddywhack is behind the disappearances, and he's coming for them. When he arrives, he brings the water of the bay with him into the villains' subway hideout. It nearly drowns those below, but Paddywhack takes Negaduck as his new host and Gosmoduck saves everyone else. Joe Books comics Notes * Audubon Bay is named after John James Audubon, a 19th century ornithologist. Category:Locations Category:Places Category:Stubs